Mechanics have, for many years, extended the length of a wrench. One way that this has been done is to place a long pipe around one end of the wrench to increase the leverage of the wrench. Two patents have issued for handles having two oppositely positioned U-shaped members near one end of the handle, for receiving the wrench. With the wrench held by the two U-shaped members, the mechanic can greatly increase the leverage of the wrench. The two patents just referred to are Lownsbery U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,738, of Oct. 14, 1924, entitled: Extension Handle for Wrenches and Other Tools, and Fugate U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,600, of Feb. 24, 1987, entitled: Extension Handle for Wrenches.